Among solid-state imaging device, there are multi-port and charge multiplying solid-state imaging devices described in the following Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2. Such solid-state imaging devices include an imaging region and a plurality of units. The imaging region contains a plurality of pixel columns. Bach of the units has an output register that transfers a charge from one or more corresponding pixel columns out of the pixel columns, a multiplication register that receives a charge transferred by the output register to generate a multiplied charge, and an amplifier that generates a signal based on a multiplied charge from the multiplication register.